The kinks for starters
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry's had a long day... and not being able to go to hogsmade makes it all the more worse...but a good shower could fix averything, right? SLASH multi-chapter now. Drama to come?
1. Water or lover

_**A/N: so, me and severual of my friends started a kink club amoungst ourselves... ('cause we're weird (not really) and have a wide range of kinks) Recently we've gotten serious about some of the aspects of our little club, and decided to have a contest. That has five hundred dollars in the pot to win... and im determined to win! So tell me what you think, if i should win... or want to suggest our next contest for your pleasure. (We're open to a ton of fandoms and kinks... slash, yaoi, femmslash... threesomes... but not het.)**_

_**Challange: Within the HP fandom pick a character to go with harry, a kink, and let your imagination free. Must be atleast 1k (1,000 (words )) and has to be slash. Can be OOC but not AU, no three+ sums, no mentions of het., can (if yu want) to imply one other relation with harry, and has to have a bottom!harry. Surprise twist optional.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP... and if i did well, it would only contain full blown Slash and femm slash... and it doesnt, not does it?**_

_**Titile: The kinks for starters**_

_**Rating: M (R) [secretly NC-17]**_

_**Warnings: Kink. (It's a secret!)**_

_**pairing: Severus X Harry**_

Harry sighed as he walked into his dorm room. It had been a long day, and all the boy wanted was a nice relaxing shower, a good wank, and some sleep. He threw a book he had recently retreived from the library onto his bed and peeled off the hot hogwarts-issued uniform robes before tossing them on the floor and heading for his little night stand beside his bed.

A breif wave of relief washed through him as he,again, came to think of where wall his dorm mates where. Hogsmade. Unfortunetly for him he had gotten a detention on thrusday resulting inhim being denied the privlage of going to hogsmade over the weekend. He cursed Snape silently and breifly for giving him a detention for something Malfoy did to his potion.

That friday classes had been full of jittery and excited students who rubbed his loss in his face when the animatedly talked amoungst themselves about the 'awesome trip to hogsmade.' and the 'new shop selling only chocolate.'... and it infuriated him. Even Ron and Hermione had been excited and gave off there own little hurt to harry. The two love birds where so wrapped up in there weekend date they had planned they had neglected harry. Leaving the boy to bristle at the lack of uncaring and sympathy.

He had recently waved his friends off to hogsmade just minutes before walking into his dorm room, and he was irked that he couldn't go, who wouldn't be? That thought led him back to Snape and he snorted. He could never picture the dark and mysteriously snarky man to ever be any type of excited about anything except potions. Oh how harry was wrong.

He sighed again and took of his tie, throwing it across the room, and walked into one of the three bathrooms that where within the dorm of six boys. He sighed and pulled the shower curtain back to turn on the water. He stood there momentarily to check the water temperature before turning the shower on- the blast from the shower head making a of of steam float the room as the hot water pelted the bottom of the tub.

He inhaled deeply, letting the newly warmed air waft over him before undoing the buttons of his white button down shirt one by one. A few moments later and the boy was sliding the wrinkled fabric from his shoulders to pool around his feet. Her gently ran his hands over his chest and groaned as his fingers brushed his nipples. One hand descended lower- to his belt buckle- while the other lazily traced around harrys nipple, avoiding the small brown center.

The had that strayed lower undid his belt with ease- a practiced technique that sometimes came in handy in quickned situations- and he slid the smooth balck leather from around his waist, making a dull 'thunk' as it his his shirt, the two perfect opposites in color. He brushed his fingers over his nipple at the same time he palmed his ever growing erection, and groaned, the sound reverberating slightly.

Both of his hands made it to the front of his standard black slacks, the metal clasp there coming unone with a tug and a pull. A small V was created by the part in the material and harry shifted his hips slightly as he brought his hands back up to his chest- each catching a soft nipple. He groaned as he rubbed with a light force over the two elevated nubs and soon his nipples where at tiny peaks- he could pinch them with his fingers with ease- and he did just that as he shifted his legs, letting his pants fall to his feet.

He groaned and leant forward at the pleasure corsing from his chest to his groin, stepping out of his pants he grinned slightly as he stared longingly a his hard prick, smirking with the thought he went commando most of the time. He let his hands fall to his sides before he stepped into the shower, pulling the cutain closed behind him before he really started enjoying the steady beat of hot- but not to hot- water.

He sighed and tilted his head back, twitching slightly and leting out a breathy gasp as he felt his nipples harden further. He stood there for long moments before sliding his hand down his wet body to teaingly stroke his prick, the sensations shooting through him as pleasure filled his senses. He stroked his balls lightly before venturing further back, gently pressing his fingers against his anus, moaning at the feeling it gave him.

After moment of just feeling he pulled his hand from between his legs. He grabbed the yellow bar of soap adourning the wall and begain to lather himself with soap, stroking and teasing his nipples and prick. He had ran the bar of soap along his side before pulling it away, rubbing it between his hands as to get them soapy before putting the bar on its small portruding sill from the shower wall. He reached back and slowly grabbed one of the round mounds of his arse before using his other soaped up and to wash himself.

He swiped at his hole, washing it and rubbing the soap against himself. It was so arousing to touch himself there as he washed. He pushed slightly and felt a ring up muscle give way, but another ineer ring of muscle stopped his intruding finger. It wasnt like hed never been fucked... okay, he exparamented with toys (dildoes and such) but he had never thought to use his fingers...and using them now, he thought, he should have been using them before.

He then woundered what it would feel like to have someone else play with him for him and he moaned sightly. Who would do that to him though? As far as he knew he was the only gsay man in hogwarts beside dumbledore. He shivered at the thought as he ran names through his head, all the while lightly fingering his hole.

...and then it hit him. Snape. He gasped at the thought, wanting to push it away, but his mind and body had other ideas. Harry closed his eyes and imagined ot was snape touching him like that. Using his fingers to push and prod at harrys hole. He groaned as he found it incredibly easy to picture the man doing that to him. He shook his head opening his eyes.

He turned so that his ass was facing the front of the shower (Where the shower head was) and spread his cheeks with both hands as he rinsed himself. Suddenly he jolted, bitting his lip to keep from crying out at a stream of hot water ran between his arse-cheeks and by his hole to run down his balls and drip to the shower floor from there.

He gasped and wriggled his hips as it happened again. It felt so _good!_ The hot water running past his hole to his balls. He couldn't help himself. With his hands he spread his cheeks apart, moaning at the sensation of the pull from the action but practically vryed out as he shifted his hips- a continuous strem of hot water not running down his crack, past his hole and to his balls, where stray streamers leaked down his cock.

He bent forward and rocked his hips back and forth slightly as the water- he could only imagine- licked and caressed him like a tongue would. He groaned and spread his cheeks wider, oh how hard the act made him.

He instantly thought about how Snape's tongue would feel doing to him what the water was and he shivered, moaning at the sensual thoughts passing through his head.

A few minutes of water pleausre later the boy pulled away panting, letting his arse go in favor of strking his cock, the other hand playing with one of his nipples. He whimpered and moaned as he squezed himself, letting a few drops of pre-cum leak from the tip and splatter the the porcelan of the tubs bottom.

He heald his breath as he bent himself at the waist, spreading his legs as he let the water run over him again. He moaned and pinched his nipple, stroking himself more faster that his previous leizurely pace. He pumped himself faster as he moaned louder and louder. "Yes... Oh merlin, yes!" he moaned out, clenching his eyes shut as he thrust into his palm and back for the water... creating a splash across his hole that sent an immense ammount of pleasure through him.

He begain whimepring as he rocked slowly back and forth, images of his professor flodding his head as he worked himself to completion. "Oh! oh... my- merlin... please... more... ah!" he clenched his fingers one at a time in succesion to one another as he squeezed the base of his prick, sliding up the water-slick shaft before shivering and working his hand slower.

Suddenly he felt a gust of cold air and thought it of the door to the bathroom he left open and moaned loudly "Yes! Oooh... Se-...Severus." He blushed immensly as the mans name came from his mouth, and it turned him on further. His prick throbbing with the need for release. He Panted heavly, his eyes shut in pure bliss before he slid slightly, turning and leaning against the shower wall, leaning against it as he toyed with his nipple, his hand fisting his prick with need.

"Severus... Severus... Oh-...oh! Im- Oh Merlin, Severus... please! More- Mmmh!" he whimpered loudly, his voice beoming high pitched as he did so before moaning. He was so lost... and gods if he didn't come soon he was going to loose his mind. A particularly good wave of pleasure wraked his frame and he yelled "Severus!" but was not expecting the shower curtain to be ripped open.

Harry stood there in all his naked glory- legs shaking, one hand on his nipple, the other on his prick... mouth slightly open and eyes dazed... all before he turned an impossible shade of red. Severus Snape was standing in front of him: wand at the ready with a sowl on his face... but that only lasted momentarily before he got the full sight that was Harry Potter naked and masterbating in the shower screaming and moaning his name. Severus' wand clatrered to the floor and his jaw hung- mouth opened in surprise.

Harry turned his head slightly and stammered "P-prof-fessor..." But what happened next harry was not expecting in the least. "Its Severus." At that harry was confused "Professor?" oblivious for a second of there current standing, and a silent spell had Severus bare and the man stepping through the spray of shower tppress his more taller muscular body against Harry's. The man leaned forward and purred hin harrys ear "My name..." and then he growled "Is Severus."

Harry gasped as his professor pressed against him, the mans cock pressed into the boys hip. The boy couldn't help but whimper as severus kissed him, there lips pressed together in a water stained kiss before both of their mouths parted to entangle there tongues together. The professor dominating the kiss off the bat as he ground his erection ino the boys thigh, the two men groaning at the friction.

The mand hands travled from the boys shoulders to his hips before severus pulled there groins together again, leaning forward so harrys ass was away from the wall, but not his shoulders. Severus left the boys mouth in favor of kissing up his jaw to the boys ear where severus nipped at the boys ear lightly before licking it- sucking and kissing down the boys neck.

Severus grinned against the tanned skin of Harry as he lifted the boy by his ass- the raven instantly wrapping his legs around the older man as he rutted his erection against the pale man. Herry whimpered again as severus bit his shoulder, laving at the skin as he worked his fingers into harry.

The man had slid one finger into harry, humming at the tightness, the boy bucking up- clutching at severus shoulder before burrying his face in the crook os Snapes neck. A secind finger was added shorly after, Harry twitching at the slight pain that made him feel even more lustful than he had seconds ago. ...and then a third finger was added and harry tremebled as the fingers where thrust in and out, the pleasure making harry whine out a moan.

Sooner tha harry would have liked the fingers where retracted from his hole and harry gasped "Sev-Severus!" The breathy plea went seemingly ignored as the man shifted his position, leaning into the boy more to whisper "I just love how you moan my name... Harry." ...and with that severus thrust his hard cock into the boys tight arse, moaning as Harry screamed in pleasure and slight pain, the mixture agonizingly wounderful.

They moved against eachother in a slow pace, harry rocking his hips back and forth slightly as severus thrust roughly in his new lover- the pair moaning and groaning... and just as the shower curtain begain to close harry yelled "Oh- merlin! Severus!"...before the shower curtain closed to reveal writing. It read:

_Why not gove the two lovers there first love and many kinks to come?_

_Your welcome,_

_Miss. Hogwarts_

Pleas and moans, accompanied by groans filled the room form then on into the moments before a loud yell of "Severus!" was heard in the most sensual voice anyone could ever hear before hig pitched, but manly whimpers sounded as a deep groan of "Harry!" flited through the air.

The pair would have many specatcular nights and many voyeristic nights to explore the pleasure of kink... But that was for a different time.

_**A/N: so? Wht do you guys and gals think? Reviews are severus and harry in the shower. So make it a bit literal and review, please? Thanks!**_


	2. Touch it

_**A/N: Well, hello there! Didn't think was going to continue this particular story of mine. :) Great things contests can make you do, huh? This is probably a multi-chapter fic now. With all of my favorite kinks... no matter how small or large. ;) All will be Severus X Harry.**_

_**Chapter two: Touch it**_

_**~Chapter inspired by Monifa's song 'Touch it' (The dirty ver.)**_

_The pair would have many spectacular nights and many voyeuristic nights to explore the pleasure of kink... but that was for a different time._

...and that time was now.

Harry stretched out, lazily collapsing onto the black silk sheets of of his lovers bed. He sighed happily as he ran his hand over the smooth dark bed covers and turned over to take a long and deep breath- inhaling the rich scent of his lover.

Oh how he yearned to be taken again. Taken hard, fast and without mercy.

He grinned. How erotic it would be on a sea of silk instead of standing in a shower with less then adequate space for sporadic sex.

He remembered the rough thrusts, hips snapping forward and slamming that magnificent cock of his lovers into his tight arse. He groaned at the day dream and palmed his prick through his trousers. Severus just had to leave him alone to take a shower and get dressed.

He supposed he should get something to eat... it was still breakfast and he wanted to see Severus again. _Fuck it._ Harry thought as he got up- taking a deep breath, willing his erection away- and just before he got to the door of his lovers bedroom he stopped dead and grinned. He had to make a stop to his dorm room first.

When the doors to the great hall opened the occupants in the room immediately looked up. Teachers in the room stopped there talking and eating, forks hit plates and some of the remaining students gasped at the sight that was presented to them. The sight that made one Severus Snape want to tackle the person at the door and just fuck them there against the wall.

There stood Harry Potter in all his sexy glory wearing skin tight jeans and a very well fitting black button down that was open to reveal the toned and tanned chest that was Quiddich made. Though what surprisingly made the outfit come together was the black slippers adorning his feet- completing the 'i-was-just-shagged-i-liked-it-and-im-going-to-show-it-off' look.

Several students who had chosen to stay back stared and practically salivated over the boy while the teachers just went back to there breakfast and conversations. Save one potions master.

Harry slowly walked into the room scanning it for possible company- his eyes landing on the Slytherin table where he found Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sitting across from each other. He smirked to himself before watching Snape's face as he headed over to Slytherin table. The mans face betraying noting except for his eyes- which where alight with curiosity and amusement.

Harry strut quite subtly over to the table, and once reached sat down next to Theodore and began piling a plate full of breakfast. The two Slytherin boys looked over before exchanging a look. Harry looked over at the two and grinned at the two, winking at them before promptly molesting the end of the sausage that was stuck at the end of his fork.

He felt a few pairs of eyes on him and smirked around his sausage before biting it- taking it into his mouth and chewing slowly. He swallowed what was in his mouth before licking the syrup of the other half of the meat attached to his fork, lapping at it lightly. He heard a choked sound next to him before sucking on the end,(a light gasp coming from across the table)- pulling the rest into his mouth to repeat his molestation of the innocent meat.

He grinned a clean-toothed smile before he promptly went through variations of his torture to every one of the six links of sausages on his plate. Making his way from the meat to pancakes to fruit. He payed special attention to the fruit- making sure to _suck_ and _lick_ every drop of juice off of the slippery cuts of fructus¹.

Harry groaned as he sucked on the tip of a strawberry, flicking his tongue out to lick the little seeds over the side of the red fruit. He stopped torturing the berry and bit the entire thing from the small sprouting leaves at the top. The top was discarded to his plate before he reached for the bundle of bananas in front of Theodore. Said boy watched with glazed over eyes as Harry's tanned hand reached to no avail to reach the long fruit.

Theodore took a deep breath before picking one of the curved bright yellow fruits up- handing it to Harry who smiled at him innocently.

At that moment both Slytherin boys could only give a mental groan as Harry un-peeled the banana. Severus on the other hand was gripping the wood of the teachers table, thighs tense as an erection was tenting his pants.

It only took Harry a few seconds to un-peel the banana before he was slipping the pale fruit into his mouth. Theodore, Blaise and Severus all watched on with arousal as Harry took the banana deeper and _deeper_ into his mouth. The situation reminded him of a song and he hummed, a twinge of pleasure was sent through them all t that... and Harry took the banana more than half way into his mouth before slipping a third out- pushing it back in only to bite the chuck withing his mouth free from the rest of the un-raped fruit.

His hips swayed on the bench as an un-heard song played through his head, hes body rocking to the made up bass inside of his head.

For Harry it was a bit of a task to chew the massive amount of banana in his mouth... and after some difficulty got it chewed and swallowed before putting the smaller piece to his lips... smearing the sticky fruit over his lips before popping the small piece into his mouth. He waited till he was done chewing before he licked his lips- cleaning the white sticky residue from his lips.

He grinned evilly as he deposited the peel onto his plate- hearing a door bang shut he got up. He grinned at the two flushed boys he left behind before walking from the room... all the while knowing his hips where swaying as he just barely quelled the urge to sing and dance sensually down the hall.

Harry ended up humming most of the song as he made his way to the dungeons.

Upon entering Severus' private chambers he became deathly quite before he heard a groan from the bedroom. He grinned to himself _I'm glad it's Saturday_ he thought as he made his way tword the noises.

He opened the door to find Severus sitting on his bed with his robes off, shirt undone, pants open and his hand around he cock stroking himself. The grin on Harry's face widened as he took in the sight before him, locking eyes with Severus his breath hitched. He slipped from his cloths... his pants coming off to reveal no underwear- much to Severus' arousal. Harry then flicked his wand and a song began to play.

The song wasn't exactly to the mans likes- but the way Harry danced to it was. A females voice started to sing and Harry turned into a complete sexual animal. His eyes darkened and he practically leered as he made his way over to the man on the bed.

He put his hands on Severus' shoulders as he straddled the man, rocking there erections together to the thump of the bass. It was bliss, the two not thinking a song could heighten the mood- but oh it did. The boys hips lifted and he whispered a lubrication spell, whispering with the song "I'm gonna give it to you all night long." before sliding himself down on top the mans hard and needy cock.

They made a noise- Severus groaning as Harry moaned out in pure ecstasy The angle was _just perfect_ in this position and Harry rocked his hips forward, moaning as the cock inside of him shifted and his nipples brushed against the mans chest.

Suddenly Harry pushed Severus onto his back- leaning over the man briefly before sitting up. To Severus, Harry was a god- beautiful, powerful and desired by everyone. At that Severus growled- but the sound turned into a gasp as Harry lifted and pushed himself down onto Severus prick. The boy moaned and continued to move up and down on the erection he wanted so much more deeper inside of him.

Harry began bouncing up and down on that magnificent cock, effectively shoving it deeper to hit all if his pleasure spots. Soon Harry's moans, whimpers and cry's of pleasure drowned out the music and they became lost in the sex.

Harry had gotten so wrapped up in riding Severus cock and before he knew it he was flipped over and being pounded into.

The pace quickened, but the depth became a bit shallow and Harry moaned out "Gods! Please, Severus! Deeper!" and the man gave him just as he wanted- thrusting as deep as he could. A few thrusts later, just as Harry was about to gasp out "Harder!" The man began to shove in with a brutality Harry was pushed into pure euphoric bliss.

Faster, Deeper and harder Severus drove in thrusting in and out... in and out... _in_ and out, before the man slowed down, shoving in as hard as he could before pulling all the way out to tease Harry's hole... making the boy whimper and buck his hips at the older man.

Severus panted, smirking before thrusting harshly into the boy- ramming into the boys prostate. He just loves how he could make the boy so wanton with pleasure. He then had a wicked thought and rotated his hips, pressing around the tight circle of muscles within the boy. Harry's back arched as he help his breath, whimpering out with a high pitch kneeing sound that made Severus grind his teeth with pleasure.

The blinding bliss coursed through them only moments later before Severus' hand wrapped around the boys cock- but before he could even stroke the boy once he exploded. Cumming in great spurts over his chest. Severus was sent into a cocoon of pleasure at the sight of Harry covered in cum and groaned out loudly as he cam within Harry. The boy jerking as he felt the hot spurts of cum coat him on the inside.

Severus collapsed on top of Harry, the sticky mess between them ignored as they lay panting together. A few minutes passed before suddenly a light grip was at Harry's throat and the boy whimpered at the feel. Severus lifted himself with blazing eyes to gaze at Harry. The man growled before leaning down and capturing the boys lips, nipping down his jaw and neck to his shoulder where the man bit. Harry gasped, the man almost gnawing at him before sucking on the wound.

Growling again the man pulled back from his mark "You wont dare tease anyone. You are mine and no one elses." Harry shivered and nodded frantically, whimpering as the mans grip tightened. Though the grip was released the boy arched sightly and panted before leaning up to kiss Severus full on the mouth firmly. "..the same for you, Amoris²."

_**¹Fructus is the Latin word for fruit.**_

_**²Amoris means sexual/illicit/ homosexual passion, or love, in Latin.**_

_**A/N: Well, tell me what you think? I hope you liked it. More to come when the bassinet of coke (The soda!) comes to greet me again. :)**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
